Harry Potter and the Cardmistress
by lingling1
Summary: Harry Potter is attending his sixth year at Hogwarts. With new teachers and Voldemort back, Harry knows this year will be different from the rest.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Cardmistress - Prologue

By: lingling

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we have our wonderful feast, I would like to make a few announcements. Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to students under 3rd year."

Just then, several cries interrupted Dumbledore's speech. 

"Hey! Look up there!" someone shouted, pointing towards the ceiling. Above the students and teachers in the Great Hall, there were five bodies. Three were floating in mid-air, but two were falling towards the students. Before they could hit the ground, a pink bubble appeared and caught the two, while the other three landed gracefully next to Dumbledore.

"May I introduce to you, you're new teachers." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Whispers spread throughout the Great Hall.

"Did you see how they appeared out of nowhere?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah," he answered, "it's like they Apparated into the Hogwarts." They both turned toward Hermione, expecting her to tell them once again that you couldn't Apparate into Hogwarts, but she didn't.

"I can't believe they Apparated into Hogwarts." Hermione said in awe, "And look how young they are! They don't look older than us, and they're our teachers!"

Dumbledore waited until the whispers faded. "Miss Daidouji will be teaching Muggle Studies." he said. A raven-haired girl stepped forward and bowed. 

"Miss Kinomoto will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures." Dumbledore continued. An auburn-haired girl stepped forward and smiled cheerfully.

"That girl took Hagrid's job!" Hermione exclaimed, "He must feel horrible."

"We'll go visit him after the feast and see how he's doing." Harry told Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Mister Hiiragizawa will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore introduced. A navy haired boy with glasses stepped forward and smiled mischievously. 

"And last but not least, Hogwarts will be having a new subject. Miss Li and Mister Li will be teaching Martial Arts, for those of you who are interested in learning other ways of fighting, other than magic. To sign up, speak to Miss Li, Mister Li, or myself." A long black haired girl with two buns on the sides of her head stepped up and bowed along with a brown haired boy with amber eyes.

"Now that we are all introduced, let the feast begin!" The gold platters that were once empty were now filled with food.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "You're not eating anything. It's not because of the house elves thing is it?"

"No it's not that," she answered, cutting her self a piece of roast beef, "I just don't understand how people so young could be our teachers. They must be really strong."

"Hermione, it's too early to suspect people of working for Voldemort, at least wait until tomorrow." Harry said, helping himself to more yams. Hermione nodded, but continued looking at the new teachers suspiciously.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes: So, did you like it? This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'll try to make it better through your reviews ^_^, so review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Cardmistress – Chapter 1

By: lingling

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

            Harry walked with Hermione and Ron as they led the way to the Gryffindor Tower, the new first years following them. They reached the portrait and the fat lady asked, "Password?"

            Ron looked at Hermione, expecting her to know. She sighed and said, "Dittany." The Gryffindor Common Room was soon packed with students. 

            "Ready to go?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. They nodded in response. The three headed across the grounds. They knocked on the front door of the small wooden house, and to Harry, Ron and Hermione's surprise, Hagrid seemed quite happy when he opened the door.

            "Hey Hagrid." Ron greeted as he bent down to pet Fang. 

            "Hagrid, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm fine, why do yeh ask?" Hagrid asked Hermione in a confused tone.

            "Hermione thinks you might feel sad because that new girl took your job." Harry replied as he just realized Fang had drooled all over his robes, as well as Ron's.

            "What? No, I'm not sad or anything because of Professor Kinomoto. Great woman she is, she knows how to take care of animals." Hagrid answered, "Sure, I'll miss teachin', but Kinomoto will do a better job." 

            "Alright then Hagrid, we better head back now, we'll visit again soon." Ron said, patting Fang one more time before he left.

            "Alrigh', see you then." Hagrid said, holding Fang back from pouncing on Ron. 

            "Bye Hagrid." Hermione said, heading back to the castle.

            "Well then, Hagrid wasn't feeling bad after all."  Harry said as they approached the fat lady.

            "Yeah, and if Hagrid thinks Professor Kinomoto is okay, than she probably not that bad right?" Ron said.

            "Ron, do you remember how Hagrid got his dragon egg? He thought the guy was 'okay' too." Hermione stated. 

            "But he was drunk then, and this is a teacher we're talking about." Ron said.

            "Quirrell was a teacher too, remember? And since when did Ron Weasley stick up for teachers?" Hermione asked.

            "I think Ron's got a crush on our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Harry said, watching Ron go pink.

            "I do not, I just think we should give the new teachers a chance." Ron said defensively.

            "Well, we'll see tomorrow. We've got Care of Magical Creatures first thing." Harry answered, heading to the boys' dormitories, "I'm going to bed, goodnight." Harry heard mumbled 'goodnights' as he drifted off to sleep. 

                                                      -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

So there's chapter 1. I'm sorry it's not that long, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try to make my next chapter longer. Thanks for all the reviews for the prologue. ^_^ Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Cardmistress – Chapter 2

By: lingling

Rating: Pg

"Sakura, wake up Sakura. You're gonna be late." Tomoyo said, rocking Sakura gently, trying to wake up the sixteen year old girl lying in her bed. It was going to be the first day of teaching for Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol. Tomoyo and Meiling were slightly mad at Eriol for teleporting them into the air, causing them to fall onto the ground if it wasn't for the Float Card. 

"Hoe? Late? Tomoyo, what are you talking about? It's six o' clock in the morning!" Sakura complained, half awake.

"You're teaching though, remember? Do you even know what you're going to do today?" Tomoyo questioned the auburn haired girl.

"I have all day to think, now let me sleep." Sakura moaned, trying to move out of Tomoyo's grasp. 

"Sakura, you're teaching a class first thing this morning." Tomoyo said, hoping that would wake her up. "Right after breakfast." She added.

"HOE?" Sakura yelled, jumping out of bed, knocking Tomoyo down onto the ground in the process, "I've got nothing to wear! I don't even know what to wear! I don't have anything to teach!"

Tomoyo slightly surprised by Sakura's outburst started laughing, and said "Sakura, calm down. I've already got your clothes, made by me of course. You'll look so kawaii!! OHOHOHOHOHO!" 

            "Tomoyo, the whole castle's going to wake up because of your laugh." Sakura said.

            "Gomen Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, slipping into Japanese.

            "Remember, English only, no Japanese." Sakura reminded her, "Oh and Tomoyo, do you have any ideas of what I could do for my class?"

            Tomoyo didn't answer for a while, than came up with something. "Well, there's a forest here, but it's "forbidden". I'm sure there are some pretty neat magical creatures in there."

            "Forbidden?"

            "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure you can handle anything in the forest." Tomoyo said assuringly.

            "Well, since I'm up, I might as well go see what I can find in the forest. Oh, by the way, where's Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol?" Sakura asked getting out of her bed.

            "They're all preparing for their classes. Meiling and Syaoran are setting up what they need and Eriol's trying to figure out where he can get monsters and what exactly he's supposed to teach." Tomoyo said.

            "Don't you have to prepare too?" Sakura asked.

            "What do I have to prepare for? I'm just telling them about how I live." Tomoyo said happily.

            Sakura muttered some words and a light surrounded her. When the light faded, she was changed into her clothes that Tomoyo had made for her. "Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you at breakfast." And with that, she left the room.

~Great Hall~

            "What do you think we're going to see with Kinomoto?" Ron asked with half of a roll in his mouth. Hermione looked at him disgustingly. 

            "Do you really have to speak with your mouth full? It's making me lose my appetite." Hermione said, "And I'm not sure what we're going to see. All I know is that I saw her heading into the Forbidden Forest this morning."  
  


            Harry looked at Hermione questioningly and asked, "Were you spying on her, Hermione?"

            "I wasn't, I just looked out my window and saw her heading to the forest, pretty quickly too." Hermione said. She received questioning looks from Ron and Harry. "Come on. A mysterious new girl apparates into Hogwarts with her friends who are just as mysterious, and she heads into the forest in the morning. You guys know as much as I do that the forest contains pretty dangerous monsters. She's our age and she's not worried about going into the forest."

            "Maybe she doesn't know what's there." Ron said, "And if she can apparate into Hogwarts, she could be strong enough handle the creatures in there right?"

            "Fine, don't believe me." Hermione said huffily, "But I'm telling you guys, there's something strange about our new teachers, especially that Kinomoto person."

            "Are you sure you're just not jealous, Hermione?" Harry asked, about to take a sip of his juice.

            "What is there to be jealous about?" Hermione asked angrily.

            "Well," Ron began, "She is pretty, young, probably strong-"

            "And possibly evil." Hermione added. "You guys trust her because of her looks. If you don't believe me fine, but you don't have to make me look like I'm jealous."

            "Hermione," Harry said, but it was too late. Hermione had already left the Great Hall and they both knew where she was heading for, the library.

~Library~ 

            Hermione mumbled to herself, "Fine, they don't have to believe me. I'm perfectly fine myself." She took a book off the shelf closest to her. She read the cover to herself, "Ancient Magic." She put it into her book bag and head off to find Madam Pince.

~Forbidden Forest~

            Sakura looked around and found nothing but ordinary animals. She walked deeper into the forest. She spotted several centaurs that didn't look too trusting, a couple of giant spiders, and to her delight, a small herd of unicorns, but they weren't special enough to her. She walked further still, when she felt a small collision. She looked around. She saw nothing, but she could sense a magical presence near her. Then she saw something that interested her. It was a small creature with wings, and tiny feet. It was a pale aqua green, and she recognized it almost immediately. She picked it up carefully, not wanting to frighten it and looked at her watch. "Hoe, I'm late." She said to herself and ran to where she was holding her class.

~Entrance of the Forbidden Forest~

            "Some teacher, she doesn't even show up. I bet she didn't know what to do." Malfoy snickered along with Crabbe and Goyle. 

            Just then, an auburn haired girl burst out of the forest. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized. She looked at her class. They were the sixth years of Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

            "She probably got lost in the forest." Pansy whispered to Malfoy, her comment earning many snickers from the Slytherins. 

            "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sakura said to Pansy, her smile fading a bit. She looked at the rest of the class. "Who here can tell me what I have in my hand?" she asked, "10 points to whoever can tell me correctly."

            The class crowded around the new teacher to see what she held. The girls commenting, "It's so pretty! It's prettier than a unicorn." 

            "Does anyone know what it is?" Sakura asked again, but this time the creature flying beside her.

            "It's like a faerie or something." Someone called out. 

            "It's a pixie." Hermione said.

            "Trust the Mudblood to know." Malfoy said to the Slytherins.

            "Yes, it's a pixie. 10 points to…" Sakura paused, not sure knowing whether the girl was from Slytherin or Gryffindor.

            "Gryffindor." Ron said. 

            "Thank you. 10 points to Gryffindor." Sakura said, "Does anyone know the difference between pixies and faeries?" 

            "Pixies are smaller than faeries and more playful." Hermione answered.

            "Right. Another 10 points to Gryffindor." Sakura said happily. "Pixies are usually found in forests, although they are very hard to spot. They have the ability to blend into their surroundings and to teleport."

            "Teleport? Isn't that like apparating?" Harry asked.

            "They're similar. With teleporting, you can teleport groups of people even when only one of them has magic, that is if that person is strong enough. However, with apparating, the person can only apparate themselves, not others. That's all you need to know." Sakura answered.

            "For homework, I'd like you to write about pixies. You can compare them to other magical creatures, or you can describe them. It should be at least one and a half parchments long." Sakura concluded.

"So she and her friends teleported into Hogwarts, not apparated." Ron said, "Does that make anything better Hermione?"

            "Kind of, but I still think there's something strange about them." Hermione said as she head towards Arithmancy, "I'll see you guys at lunch okay?" 

            The two boys nodded and watched Hermione merge into the crowd of students before they headed to Divination.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Chapter 2. The chapters will hopefully be as long, or longer than this one from now on. Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
